Déjame ir
by Firenze.Sun
Summary: Toph sufre por un amor que no lo es correspondido, y las decisiones que tome en base a ello puede llevarla a consecuencias trágicas. Tokka, One-Shot.


Esta historia fue hecha en una noche, despues de anotarme en la facultad, me senti de vuelta con ganas de escribir. Y tras elegir de mi repertoria las canciones más cebolleras pude hacerla. Y quiero dedicar este fanfic a Miyiku porque su fanfic de La luna llora me ayudo a inspirarme para este fanfic. Espero que les guste, y por favor comenten!!

* * *

**Déjame ir**

Y ahí estaba, una vez entrando por la puerta del hogar. Otra vez acompañado por ella. Ya nunca más me volvió a prestar atención como lo hacía antes. Lejanos habían quedado los días en que se acordaba de mí y me traía un pedazo de roca espacial. Ahora sólo tenía ojos para ella. Suki me lo había robado completamente. Si bien seguía ejerciendo un rol de hermano mayor para mí. Y me seguía cuidando, no era lo mismo. Lo había perdido. A pesar de sus atenciones lo encontraba distante.

Recuerdo con nostalgia aquellos momentos en que cuidaba de mí con tanto esmero. Siempre que había que separarse lo hacíamos juntos. Siempre que necesitaba ayuda él estaba ahí para mí, ya sea para viajar en Appa, navegar sobre las aguas en un bote o simplemente cuando necesitaba un guía. Pero esos tiempos habían quedado en el pasado. Ya nunca más volvería a ser su niña mimada. Ya nunca más tendría charlas a los bordes de un precipicio con los corazones al aire.

Todo aquello ahora lo tenía Suki. Era ella quien se había robado mi mundo. Un lugar al que pertenecía. Aunque sabía que él jamás me miraría de la misma forma que él a mí. En esos momentos tenía una llama de esperanza en el corazón. Pero el débil fuego se había apagado y el viento hace rato se había llevado las cenizas de mi corazón. Y en su lugar sólo habían dejado un vacío. Un vacío en el que antes había habido miradas cálidas y otro corazón acompañándome. Simplemente estando junto al mío, siendo mi amigo.

No pude más observar como otra se había llevado lo que antes era para mí, y salí. Necesitaba estar a solas. Dónde nadie notara lo profundo que estaba el cuchillo. Caminé hasta que los pies me llevaron a las orillas de un lago. Y mientras lágrimas de dolor recorrían mi rostro, pensaba en los tiempos que ya no podrían ser. Aún podía sentir su mano cálida sosteniendo la mía. Conservándola caliente, dándole un lugar en el mundo. Pero en vez de la mía, ahora había otra. El dolor se hacía insoportable. Sabía que no había manera de de que se apaciguara. Y me preguntaba si era posible que alguna vez llegara a vivir con semejante dolor. No. Mis pies comenzaron a mojarse con el lago

Quizá si seguía caminando el agua podía aliviar la quemazón de mi corazón. Así que seguí adelante. Sentí el nivel del agua elevándose. Y cuando me llegó a los hombros me detuve. Si avanzaba unos pasos más se apagaría para siempre. Las lágrimas se unían al lago, que tranquilamente podría haber creado yo con ellas. Me disponía a dar los pasos finales cuando escuché una voz. Una voz que no hizo más que aumentar la quemazón que el agua aún no llegaba apagar, salió desde mis espaldas.

-¡Toph, ¿qué haces?!-gritó con desesperación.

Pero el dolor había traspasado umbrales que ya no tenían vuelta atrás. Posiblemente incluso, la voz que escuchaba era un suministro de mi imaginación que me hacía creer que aún le importaba. Por lo que di un par de pasos finales.

-¡No, Toph!

El agua me envolvió por completo. La sentía entrar a mis pulmones que pronto comenzaron a gritar por aire. Pero eso no era nada comparado con el placer que sentía por el dolor de mi corazón evaporándose. Con una sonrisa que permitió entrar más agua a mi organismo, comencé a desvanecerme. Sentí una última sacudida, probablemente producida por el agua, que me apretó el pecho, y me perdí en la negrura.

* * *

Lo primero que volví a sentir fue unos labios que se apretaban contra los míos. Y a pesar de que nunca los había sentido antes, me eran inconfundibles. Los labios se alejaron y en cambio, sentí unas manos que me apretaban el pecho. Pérdida en lo que parecía un paraíso, salí lentamente de aquella oscuridad. Tosí, y la vuelta del dolor a mi pecho y a varias partes de mi cuerpo me hizo comprender la terrible verdad.

-¡Toph, gracias a Dios, estás bien!-dijo la voz escapada del cielo.

-¿Estoy viva?-pregunté con temor.

-Si, Toph. Estás viva. Me asustaste mucho…-decía Sokka pero no quise escucharlo más.

-Déjame morir-supliqué con un susurro.

-No, Toph-escuché que decía la voz con profundo espanto-. ¿Qué dices?

A pesar de estar mojada pude sentir como caían sobre mí pequeñas gotas.

-Por favor-rogué-, déjame morir. Por favor.-mientras comenzaba a llorar de vuelta.

-No, Toph. ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?

-Es que no puedo vivir sin ti-dije, y me desmoroné sobre su pecho.

Sus brazos que me sujetaban, me oprimieron con fuerza.

-Estoy aquí-me dijo.

-No, no lo estás-le contesté-. Estás con ella. Por favor, déjame ir.

Sokka se apartó para mirarme el rostro y con verdadero terror exclamó.

-No, Toph. ¿Qué es lo que dices? No.

-Tú no me amas como yo a ti. Jamás lo harás. Por favor, déjame.

El pánico del ser perfecto se fue, para expresar determinación.

-No, Toph. Tú te quedarás aquí, conmigo-dijo y me sujeto con fuerza.

-No-dije finalmente.

Me libre con fiereza de la presa de Sokka y corrí hacía el lago. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente profundo, me cubrí con tierra control de modo tal que no pudiera rescatarme una segunda vez. Sentí como Sokka golpeaba en un principio contra las paredes de tierra, pero luego se detuvo. Y en vez hizo algo que provocó que me arrepintiera completamente de lo que había hecho. Dibujó con el dedo dos palabras, que fueron suficientes. "Te amo"

Fue el modo en que sus dedos trazaban las líneas sobre la tierra lo que me hizo dar cuenta de que eran verdad. Deshice las paredes y me dispuse a salir a la superficie con él. Pero mis pies se habían enredado en las algas y me impedían salir. En cuanto se dio cuenta Sokka intentó liberarme, pero todo esfuerzo era inútil. Cuando mi cerebro comenzó a nublarse. Tironeé de él para que se detuviera. Y tome sus manos sobre las mías, se las besé. Y justo antes de que desapareciera para siempre del mundo de los vivos, pude sentir como decía bajo el agua. "Te amo, Toph". Y con último apretón de las manos, morí.

* * *

En cuánto mi cuerpo quedó inerte en el agua, observé como la desesperación se apoderaba de Sokka. Tironeó de mi cuerpo con una fuerza sobrenatural que provocó que se rompieran las algas que me sujetaban. Arrastró de mí hasta la orilla por una segunda vez e intentó revivirme, pero ya era tarde. Yo había muerto hacía rato. Sus gritos de desesperación traspasaron mi ser. Atraídos por el ruido vi como el resto de mis amigos, se acercaban, y a medida que se encontraban con el espectáculo, uno a uno, iban cayendo al suelo. Sin embargo yo sólo tenía ojos para una sola persona, que hamacándose abrazado a mi cuerpo susurraba:

-Toph, Toph, Toph…-mientras las lágrimas surcaban su rostro.

Y no pude consolarlo, no pude limpiar las lágrimas de su rostro. Aunque quería llorar no podía, porque ya no tenía cuerpo del cual brotaran las lágrimas, ni cara por la cual rodaran. Y tenía que quedarme ahí arriba, observando con profunda tristeza lo que sucedía sin que pudiera hacer algo, pagando por lo que cometí. Sufriendo por un amor que no tuvo forma de ser.


End file.
